Matilda "Tilda" Hawthorne
General Information Age: 229 (19 when the bombs fell) Pre-war Occupation: Mechanic - worked in her father's garage Post-war Occupation: '''Repairs weapons/armour for settlers '''Current Whereabouts: Usually found at the Red Rocket garage near the Nahant Police Station, otherwise she's traveling between settlements. Positive Traits: '''Easy going, Independent, Capable, Witty, Passionate, Loyal '''Negative Traits: Headstrong, Stubborn, Foul mouthed, Shy, Sarcastic, Awkward Strengths: Pre-war automotive/mechanic knowledge, Repair skills, Knows the Commonwealth like the back of her hand Weaknesses: Manic mood swings, Not good at making friends/ Afraid of rejection Stats S - 7 P - 4 E - 6 C - 4 I - 9 A - 4 L - 6 Favoured Weapons: Sawed off Shotgun & Baseball bat Outfit: Olive green jumpsuit, Worn tennis shoes, Boston Red Sox ball cap, Leather jacket (when riding her motorcycle) Back Story Pre-war Life: Tilda's mother died when she was six, leaving her father to raise her. Bill Hawthorne owned an auto body garage and found that his daughter seemed to have a knack for working with her hands and enjoyed spending time in the garage while he worked. So, he began teaching her everything he knew about repairing, building, and even tearing apart cars. She learned quickly and found great pleasure in it. She officially began working part-time at the garage when she started high school. Her pet project when she wasn't working was restoring a vintage motorcycle. Tilda thought high school was a waste of time, so she often cut class to work on her bike. When she finally finished it, she rode it everywhere, exploring the ins and outs of the Commonwealth. When the bombs fell, Tilda was out riding. She took shelter near Fort Hagen with a group people from the town. After several weeks she decided to leave and investigate her home, the remains of their garage were now in the midst of the Glowing Sea. At first Tilda was hesitant to pass through the irradiated haze and almost turned back, but she was desperate to find her father. When she finally reached the garage, he was already long dead. The radiation Tilda experienced from her trip caused her ghoulification. After that she fell into a deep depression, suffering from survivor's guilt. Post-war Life: Tilda found a new garage near the coast where she resides alone. For caps she travels from settlement to settlement repairing things for settlers, usually weapons or armour. When she's not traveling she is constantly tuning and upgrading her bike. She plans on trying to bring another vehicle back to life soon. Tilda is usually a loner, but when she craves actual social interaction (aside from her business dealings with settlers) she will spend time at the Slog or Goodneighbor. She usually is too shy to strike up a conversation, but loves listening to the other Ghouls' stories and tends to open up after a few drinks or if someone actually seeks her out and talks to her first. She loves music and will spend hours listening to Magnolia sing. If she's at home she will have a radio on constantly. Notes * Loves baseball - her favourite team was the Boston Red Sox; she and her father used to go to home games and listen to away games on the radio * Named her motorcycle "Spike" * Got in trouble several times with the police because of truancy, but her dad didn't really mind - he thought it was more prudent for her to have a practical trade knowledge anyway, as she was going to take over the family business some day * Favourite alcoholic drink is rum or whiskey and Nuka-cola & her favourite non-alcoholic drink is Nuka Quantum * Almost never takes off her ball cap, it's the only thing from her dad that she has left * Doesn't go out of her way to look for a fight, but won't back down from one * Actually enjoys reading, even though she hated school * Created by: http://littlereddeath.tumblr.com/ Category:Ghoul oc